Devastation
by Jinx-La-Lutine
Summary: What happens when the enemies are victorious and succeed in bringing down Crash Bandicoot? What will become of him, and will his family ever be able to help him? Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Dry blood rose rapidly up the thin, delicate pipe, introducing a new burning sensation to its owner. The crimson flooded the round-walled area, forbidding precious air to pass on its journey to the lungs. Up and down, it constantly altered as the tube attempted to rid itself of the thick clog.

Glossy, jade orbs reflected a growing fear; the blackness within them revealing a mirror image of a monster that was first thought of as a simple joke. The monster wore a leer that matched her dark outfit, and her grey eyes scrutinized the sweat-dampened creature before her leather boots.

A sickening crack caused the downed male to flinch and curl upon the clumpy sand and itchy dune grass, holding his ribs dearly while they slowly unraveled a deep bruise caused by a violent kick.

"Get up," the voice was merely a whisper, though to the beaten being, it was a slur of jumbled words.

The stinging fluid that was once stuck in his throat relieved a tiny bit when it launched outwards and dappled the earth by the marsupial's gloved paws.

In disgust, the nemesis placed a heavy sole on his shoulder and roughly shoved him on to his back to where he gazed up at her with groggy eyes. A tremble was upon his chapped lips and his breathing was jagged. Sand clung to his ruffled, orange fur.

"I dare you to get to your feet and face me, Crash Bandicoot."

He sighed at the mention of his name, remembering how horrible it used to sound to enemies. Now, it only gave pride to the one that had easily taken him down. It was almost as if he did not fight back.

A huff welcomed the cool morning air as Nina Cortex turned her back. "You are a disgrace. I expected more, but I guess I cannot complain too much. After all, you are a wonderful trophy to bring back to my uncle..." a smirk could be heard in her tone.

It was not long before Crash drifted into a darkness, exhausted from all recent events. Everything now seemed like a dream...


	2. Chapter 1: Undisclosed Desires

"Congratulations, Nina! You have finally captured that rodent, Crash Bandicoot! And the condition he was in… I've thirsted for such a sight for many years," the voice was familiar, but it sounded muffled to the orange ears that attempted to get a better hearing.

Then, a near-childish voice replied, "What are we gonna do to him, Uncle?"

An evil chuckle echoed through the room. "_Everything_. He'll be wishing to die."

"And what of Coco and Crunch?" The marsupial's ears perked up at the mention of his sister's and adoptive brother's name. "They're still out there."

He mentally sighed, thankful that his family was nowhere near this dreadful place. He continued listening.

"Keep some of the minions on guard around the island. If they come across the bandicoots, they will bring them here. Otherwise, I am not too worried about those two. After all, we have Crash Bandicoot. Speaking of which, how about we pay a visit to that disgusting rat?"

Footsteps sent a chill down Crash's spine as he remained on the floor in a fetus position. He wanted to scramble to the back of the cell to hide from the predators that sauntered towards him, yet he was in too much agony to even try to move a muscle. His glistening eyes peered upwards, waiting for the arrival of the old faces that he had grown used to.

Doctor Neo Cortex and his niece soon came to a halt at the barred door, smiling in at the orange being. Cortex was the one to speak, "Ah, you're finally awake."

"W-w-why am I h-h-h-here?" Crash choked out, staying glued to the floor.

"Why are you here?" the scientist busted into laughter. "Why are you here? Seriously, boy, is that the best question you could come up with?"

"Maybe Tiny did hit him a little too hard," Nina added with a slight giggle.

"I-I've done n-nothing wr-wr-wrong!" Crash attempted to speak up for himself, hating that they were laughing at his question.

Cortex pulled closer to the bars and stared down the marsupial. "Wrong. You've done _a lot_ of things wrong." He then turned to the teen-aged girl. "Nina, do you think we should bring him a friend so he won't feel alone?"

"Fr-friend?"

"Yes, I do think we should bring her in," Nina answered her uncle with a metallic finger on her chin before yelling, "Pinstripe!"

The brown potoroo came into vision, containing a struggling woman.

"Let go of me!"

He drew her close; his breath on her ear and neck tickled. "Ah, ah! You're the one that doesn't love me anymore, honey. If you're not gonna be my girl, you belong in a cage with the other animals."

She spat at him, angering the volcano within further. He shoved her to the ground and grasped a handful of her blonde hair, yanking it back to where she faced him.

"Stop! N-no!" Crash cried suddenly after seeing his ex-girlfriend hit the ground.

Pinstripe paused his actions to smile at the smaller anthro. "What are you gonna do, Bandicoot?" He knelt down and started to nip and lick the back of the blonde's ear, making his way down her neck and her shoulder. She shivered as his lips repeatedly brushed her.

Nina looked away, sickened by the gangster's perverse ways while Cortex mostly relished on Crash's speechless expression.

Pinstripe ceased his actions in order to talk, "You know why she came to me, Crash?"

The she-bandicoot formed tears, pleading him not to say or do anything further. "Don't listen to him."

Pinstripe's yellow eyes gazed at her. "Now, baby, I've got to tell him. Ooh, it'll break his little heart. Don't you want to see him in agony?"

She shook her head, eyes locked on Crash who tried to inch his way to the front of the bars. "T-Tawna… Wh-why did you leave me?"

"Go ahead," the potoroo urged, kissing her forehead. "Tell him why you left him for me."

"It was wrong. I should have never done it. I'm sorry."

"Tell him!"

Her head went side to side as her shoulders jerked from her uncontrollable crying. "I-I can't do that to him. He doesn't deserve it."

"Go ahead," the grin grew wicked, "and tell him that you left for me because you wanted it."

Crash's face grew pale, understanding what the foe meant by 'it'. Tawna merely cried harder. "No!"

"Yes, you did. It's not nice to lie, now, is it, honey? You wanted to feel a real man's hands caress you," He played with her hair. "You wanted to feel like you were on top of the world, that you had power." Pinstripe stared at Crash. "You know that she slept with me the first night?"

That was when the bandicoot erupted in a fit of tears, hands clenched tightly around bars as he shook himself violently. "No! N-no, she didn't!" He reached a hand through the bars. "Tawna, please say th-that's not true!"

Cortex's foot trapped the furry hand on the concrete, putting pressure on it each second until the marsupial wailed in pain.

"Enough, Pinstripe. Put the girl in the next cell, and let's leave them be for the next half hour."


	3. Chapter 2: Apologize

Twenty minutes had passed by slowly, lingering between the two bandicoots as a complete silence. Crash held his head against the cool metal of his cage, eyes shut tight with dried tears around them. Tawna gazed at him in a daze, wanting to comfort him, but had no idea on how to. She regretted her past and wished she could take everything back and stay with him. Unfortunately, her young and wild self had gotten the best of her years ago, as she had felt greedy for everything.

"C-Crash?" she surprised herself when she had squeaked out the name. She scooted closer to the barrier in between them.

The male slightly shifted his head. "What do you want?"

She bit her lip, unsure of how she was going to apologize. "I know it's far too late to say anything, but please, hear me out. I was stupid then, and leaving you was the biggest mistake I ever made. I should've loved you more… You were respectful, polite, sweet," she allowed a smile to cross her face, "You deserved, and still deserve, someone that would treat you with the same loyalties. I'm sorry that I ruined everything; I don't know what got into me. I still ask myself every night why I left you for someone who could never match your qualities."

"Well, you did," he sounded so cruel right then, seeming more like one of Cortex's obedient minions.

Tawna fiddled with her thumbs. "I don't expect you to take me back after what I did, Crash. I just would like your forgiveness, and I want… No. I _will_ prove to you that I am not like that anymore."

Finally, he opened his eyes to glare at the female marsupial. "Tawna, I've risked my life for you, I saved you, I supported you, and gave you all of my heart. But when you left me that one day, and didn't even tell me where or why, I couldn't _bare_ the pain I was going through. And now, when I had thought that I had gotten over you, you come into my life with Pinstripe claiming that he stole your love on the first night of being with you. I'm sorry if I wasn't the fast-paced guy that you wanted, Tawna, but I wanted to take things slow until the right time. Don't get me wrong, I want _it_, but I'm trying to be respectful to the both of us and our bodies. Plus, I don't even know if I can ever trust you again, because if you did this to me once, you're bound to do it again."

She was slack-jawed for a moment, repeating some of the harsh words said to her in her mind. She knew they were true, though, and even praised him for his old-fashioned ways. Pinstripe could never be like that. He got what he wanted and when he wanted.

Crash then mumbled as he turned away from the woman, "I can't believe you went to Pinstripe, either."

Her fingers wrapped around a bar; her muzzle sliding in between two. "It was wrong, and I should have never done it. He was a jerk."

Upon hearing the creaking of an opening door, she pulled away, and set her back against the barrier with a sigh.


End file.
